Times are Changing
by Dexter76
Summary: The 1st episode after the gamma sai house burning down - apologies for the bullet points - this is a work in progress. It's my first go, so please be gentle with the reviews :
1. Chapter 1

- Rusty gets a new girl

- Cappie to lavaliere Casey

- The aftermath of the gamma sai's house burning down.

- Rebecca and Evan are getting used to their new relationship

- Dale's band gets an offer to play for a hen's party – only it's for his landlady/ex cougar

* * *

1st episode after Evan and Cappie's friendship break apart and the Gamma Sai house burning down.

* * *

Rusty and Cappie are having a chat, while Cappie is getting ready to meet Casey for a drink at Dobblers.

"I'm getting out there again Cappie, I need a girlfriend!"

"Spitter, don't chase the women, let them come after you! Although I don't know why you'd be all gung ho to jump back on the saddle!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let us go through the facts, your first girlfriend betrayed you, caused a heap of trouble for the greek system. Your rebound girl (who also tried to shut us down) gave you the crabs and the last girl you were with, destroyed your relationship with Andylicious (and cost us a pledge!) and then decided to up and go move to New York"

"And???"

"What I'm saying little brother is that do you really think your bruised and battered heart can take one more disappointment?"

"I'm the wire Cappie....I'm not giving up!"

"Wire? Ah yes....from Anchor to Wire man – not that you look Wiry at all Spitter".

"Well you didn't give up on Casey now did you?"

"Yes that's true, it was all about timing......and a new cologne. Anyhow, I've got to run Spitter, I got me a date!"

*Rusty gives him a sad look, hoping to be invited to come along*

"That look won't work Spitter, you used up your credits when you didn't have Cheetoritos for Beaver - he was devastated"

*Scene Switch to the ZBZ house*

Rebecca is getting more and more nervous that she will be busted for the gamma sai house burning down - Ashley tries to calm her down

"Rebecca, we're not even sure it was your candle that burn the place down, just relax already!"

Rebecca wasn't sure if she should relax, but with her new...relationship...? With Evan, she at least had something to distract her. She did not know how it happened but maybe

this was a step in the right direction. No more love triangles, Cappie had Casey and she was with Evan and she did not want to make the same mistakes in the past. However, right now  
she needed to calm down and hoped the rest of the ZBZ's kept their mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Casey and Ashleigh are planning a Seniors only mixer with the Ome Chis


	2. Chapter 2

- Rusty gets a new girl

- Cappie to lavaliere Casey

- The aftermath of the gamma sai's house burning down.

- Rebecca and Evan are getting used to their new relationship

- Dale's band gets an offer to play for a hen's party – only it's for his landlady/ex cougar

* * *

1st episode after Evan and Cappie's friendship break apart and the Gamma Sai house burning down.

* * *

Rusty and Cappie are having a chat, while Cappie is getting ready to meet Casey for a drink at Dobblers.

"I'm getting out there again Cappie, I need a girlfriend!"

"Spitter, don't chase the women, let them come after you! Although I don't know why you'd be all gung ho to jump back on the saddle!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let us go through the facts, your first girlfriend betrayed you, caused a heap of trouble for the greek system. Your rebound girl (who also tried to shut us down) gave you the crabs and the last girl you were with, destroyed your relationship with Andylicious (and cost us a pledge!) and then decided to up and go move to New York"

"And???"

"What I'm saying little brother is that do you really think your bruised and battered heart can take one more disappointment?"

"I'm the wire Cappie....I'm not giving up!"

"Wire? Ah yes....from Anchor to Wire man – not that you look Wiry at all Spitter".

"Well you didn't give up on Casey now did you?"

"Yes that's true, it was all about timing......and a new cologne. Anyhow, I've got to run Spitter, I got me a date!"

*Rusty gives him a sad look, hoping to be invited to come along*

"That look won't work Spitter, you used up your credits when you didn't have Cheetoritos for Beaver - he was devastated"

*Scene Switch to the ZBZ house*

Rebecca is getting more and more nervous that she will be busted for the gamma sai house burning down - Ashley tries to calm her down

"Rebecca, we're not even sure it was your candle that burn the place down, just relax already!"

Rebecca wasn't sure if she should relax, but with her new...relationship...? With Evan, she at least had something to distract her. She did not know how it happened but maybe

this was a step in the right direction. No more love triangles, Cappie had Casey and she was with Evan and she did not want to make the same mistakes in the past. However, right now  
she needed to calm down and hoped the rest of the ZBZ's kept their mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Casey and Ashleigh are planning a Seniors only mixer with the Ome Chis


End file.
